Forever love
by Jeanne8917
Summary: " Dnia 23 grudnia 2008 roku zginął w wypadku lotniczym wspaniały kolega, wyśmienity gitarzysta oraz oddany przyjaciel Yuu  Aoi" Shiroyama, członek zespołu the GazeteE". Za bardzo tęsknili. Za bardzo kochali. Aoi/Reita/Ruki; Kai/Uruha


_TYTUŁ: Forever love_

_MAIN PARING: Uruha/Kai; Aoi/Reita/Ruki_

_GATUNEK: angst, _

_OD LAT: 16+_

_OSTRZEŻENIA: śmierć bohaterów_

_NOTKA AUTORSKA: Pisane na wyzwania z Puć. Wyzwanie numer 3._

_Koniecznie czytać przy tym: /watch?v=Beujgb0OBeY_

_Enjoy!_

_Dnia 23 grudnia 2008 roku zginął w wypadku lotniczym wspaniały kolega, wyśmienity gitarzysta oraz oddany przyjaciel Yuu „Aoi" Shiroyama, członek zespołu the GazeteE. Jak podaje lider zespoły Yutaka „Kai" Uke, śp. Aoi wracał z Tokio do domu na święta, by spędzić je z rodziną. Niestety podczas lotu pogoda zaczęła się psuć i samolot spadł podczas lądowania. Badane są przyczyny wypadku._

_Koncert upamiętniający śmierć wspaniałego muzyka odbędzie się 31 grudnia br. Wystąpią jego znajomi z wytwórni PSCompany oraz najlepszy przyjaciel Aoi'ego, Miyavi. _

_Więcej informacji - czytaj na stronie 3. _

Takie informacje można było przeczytać w prawie każdej gazecie. Dziś jest 31 grudnia, dzień koncertu. Pierwsze słowa jakie na nim padają to mowa lidera. Dziękuje Aoi'emu wiedząc, że ten go słyszy i jest tutaj z nimi duchem. Jako ostanie zdania mówi:

- Wraz z przyjaciółmi postanowiliśmy zawiesić działalność zespołu. The GazettE, nie jest tym samym bez Yuu.

Jedną z piosenek jest_ Calm Envy, _którą grają wszyscy. Na scenie ustawiono dwie dodatkowe perkusje dla Mitsur oraz Nao. Gitarzyści prowadzący stanęli za Uruhą, basiści za Reita, a gitarzyści rytmiczni za gitarą Aoi'ego, która stała na lekkim podwyższeniu, cały czas oświetlona białym światłem. Wokaliście ustawili się przed perkusją, tworząc chórki podczas refrenu. Tylko Miyavi podszedł do Ruki'ego, usiadł na przygotowanym wcześniej krześle. Miał on grać na swoim akustyku, śpiewając wraz z blondynem. Kai poprosił go o to ze względu na przyjaźń jaka ich łączyła. Aoi był ojcem chrzestnym córki Meev'a oraz świadkiem na ślubie jego oraz Melody. Takamasa zgodził się od razu nawet nie zastanawiając. Piosenka była niesamowita, zespoły widziały tłumy płaczących fanów, poruszyli serca nawet ludzi z ekipy technicznej. Na koniec sami the GazettE zagrali _Guren._ W pewnym momencie Ruki musiał przerwać śpiew, ponieważ ludzi go przekrzykiwali. Śpiewali głośniej od niego! To było dla niego za wiele, rozpłakał się i on. Reita widząc to podszedł szybko do niższego mężczyzny przytulając go mocno. Szloch wstrząsnął i jego ciałem. Uruha przestał grać, pochylając się lekko i opierając dłonie na kolanach. Słuchał. Kai delikatnie wystukiwał rytm piosenki, zatrzymując się przy końcowym refrenie, pozwalając by rozbrzmiał sam śpiew fanów. Teraz czas na ich hołd dla czarnowłosego gitarzysty. Oparł łokcie na głównym werblu i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Pałeczki wypadły my z rąk, ale nawet się tym nie przejął.

To było piękne. Tak cholernie smutne. Kouyou chwycił gitarę akustyczną i siadając na schodach przy perkusji zaczął grać lekko, cicho. Robił tylko podkład muzyczny pod słowa fanów. Głos Ruki'ego nie rozbrzmiał już podczas tego koncertu.

Po pięciu minutach ciszy jaka zapadła rozbrzmiały delikatne dźwięki _Forever love,_ które na pianinie grał Yoshiki. Była to ta sama piosenka, którą grał wraz ze swoim zespołem na pogrzebie hide. Wiedział jaki to musi być cios dla jego przyjaciół. Sam stracił najlepszego dziesięć lat temu. Teraz jedynym miejscem, które było oświetlone to gitara czarnowłosego. Mężczyźni wyszli po chwili ubrani w takich samych, czarnych garniturach, czarnych koszulach i krawatach w identycznym kolorze. Kai podszedł i schyliwszy się położył czarną, satynową poduszkę przed gitarą. Na niej ułożył długą czerwoną róże. Aoi był jego przyjacielem, to z nim mógł porozmawiać o problemach sercowych, bez przeszkód powierzał mu prace związane z nagraniami i dźwiękiem, wiedząc, że spełni jego oczekiwania. Mimo, że był jego liderem, to traktował go jako swoje wsparcie w tym co robił. Kolejną różę położył Ruki równocześnie z Reitą. Nikt poza perkusistą i gitarzystą nie wiedział dlaczego. Niektórzy ludzie myśleli, że to lepiej wygląda, jeden-dwa-jeden, ale nie. Uruha położył swój kwiat jako ostatni. Z czarnowłosym czasami się nie zgadzali, ale świetnie razem bawili podczas koncertów, gdy grali solówki, wygłupiali się. Nie bili się o to, kto gra więcej partii w danej piosence – zawsze robił to ten, dla którego dany utwór był szczególny. Z nim nabijał się z perkusisty i to właśnie jemu chciał pierwszemu powiedzieć, że się spotyka z Kai'em. Nie zdążył.

Jeszcze przez pół godziny rozbrzmiewał śpiew fanów oraz ich płacz. W tym czasie zespół odbierał kondolencje od kolegów. W sumie to przykre zadanie spadło na lidera oraz gitarzystę, ponieważ Reita porwał wokalistę do domu, by ten się uspokoił. Po wszystkim Yutaka wraz z Kouyou oraz Miyavi'm kupili sporo alkoholu i pili u gitarzysty za pamięć przyjaciela. Wokalista nie wrócił do domu przez dwa kolejne dni opiekując się pozostałą dwójką, a Melody rozumiała. Sama odwiedziła ich z małą przyniosząc domowy obiad.

Ostatnie miesiące były straszne dla członków zespołu. Zamknęli się w parach u siebie w domu i nie wychodzili, jedynie co czwartek spotykali się na cmentarzu by zapalić znicze na grobie Aoi'ego oraz ułożyć nowe bukiety kwiatów, a stare wyrzucić. Był to ich rytuał, który w czwórkę prowadzili nie zamieniając za sobą ani słowa.

Jedli, płakali, pili, spali na przemian i tak egzystowali. Nie mogli się podnieść. I tak jak po pewnym czasie Uruha zaczął wyciągać Kai'a na drobne zakupy spożywcze, tak Reita wraz z Ruki siedzieli zamknięci w domu. Kouyou wprowadził się do perkusista, wiedząc, że żaden z nich nie powinien teraz być sam. Musieli wspierać siebie nawzajem, dodawać sił. Śmierć Aoi'ego była dość głośna, jednakże nikt nich nic nie komentował. Wszelkie informacje jakie miały media były od znajomych z branży. Nie mieli im tego za złe, nawet dziękowali – w sumie nie musieli odpowiadać i dodatkowo się zadręczać, przeżywając to od nowa. Jeszcze raz.

- Akira, tutaj niedługo będzie zakręt, prawda?

- Mhm.

- To wyłączysz światła przeciwmgielne, dobrze? Zobacz jak ładnie, biało jest. Widzę tylko ciebie.

- Już to zrobiłem Takanori. Zadzwoń do Kai'a.

Perkusista podniósł niemal natychmiast mimo barbarzyńskiej godziny – czwartej rano.

- Yutaka, zrób proszę na głośnomówiący. Ja też zrobię.

_- Cześć wam –_ powiedzieli równocześnie lider oraz Uruha.

_-_ Hej. My dzwonimy by się pożegnać. Wiecie, że was kochamy, prawda? – Głos Reity lekko zadrżał.

_- Tak, my was również, pamiętajcie tam o nas. Pozdrówcie od nas Aoi'ego. Brakuje nam go… I was też będzie –_ Kai nie powstrzymywał łez, ale dzielnie mówił dalej przytulając się do gitarzysty.

_- Ja też was kocham, chłopaki –_ dodał Uruha.

- Pochowajcie nas obok Yuu. dobrze?

_- Jasne Takanori._

_-_ Żegnajcie – powiedzieli wszyscy czterej równocześnie. Po chwili, perkusista słyszał w słuchawce przerwane połączenie. Wtulił się mocno w Kouyou starając się powstrzymać szloch.

Reita zmienił bieg na piąty. Po chwili poczuł na swojej dłoni, drobną rękę wokalisty. Uśmiechnął się do niego i puszczając kierownice nachylił się by go pocałować. W ciągu kilku sekund w okolicy można było usłyszeć olbrzymi huk spowodowany wybuchem.

_It's a dream, I'm in love with you_

_madoromi dakishimete_

_I awake from my dream_

_I can't find my way without you_

_The dream is over*_

_Dnia 3 marca 2009 roku (ale jak utrzymuje Yutaka „Kai" Uke – 23 grudnia 2008) w wypadku samochodowym zginęło dwóch kolejnych członków zespołu the GazettE. Parę miesięcy wcześniej opłakiwaliśmy śmierć jednego z gitarzystów, Aoi'ego [*], a teraz dowiadujemy się o tym, że basista zespołu Akira „Reita" Suzuki oraz wokalista Takanori „Ruki" Matsumoto nie żyją. Ich rozpędzony samochód spadł z urwiska podczas, gdy na drodze była ogromna mgła, ograniczająca widoczność do minimum. Biegli orzekli, że światła były wyłączone, a pojazd był dość mocno rozpędzony co może wskazywać na samobójstwo. Pytany o to jeden z dwóch ostatnich żyjących członków the GazettE uśmiecha się i mówi **„Są szczęśliwi, mieli pozdrowić od nas Aoi'ego."** Jeżeli chodzi o dziwną datę, którą utrzymują obaj – to żaden z nich nie chce wypowiedzieć się na ten temat. Pytani o koncert upamiętniający cześć wspaniałego basisty oraz niesamowitego wokalisty, zgodnie odpowiadają, że odbył się już 31 grudnia minionego roku. the GazettE kończy swoją działalność i lider deklaruje, że nigdy nie wznowi zespołu, gdy trzech jego członków nie ma już wśród nas. _

_Więcej informacji – czytaj na stronie 4. _

_-_ Yutaka, dlaczego...?

- Cierpieli.

- Nie mogli sobie pomóc... inaczej?

- Kouyou, kochali go.

- Ale dlaczego? Czemu im na to pozwoliliśmy? Kai, powiedz coś!

- Wybraliśmy im ładny nagrobek. Lubili czerń.**

Obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w tablicę na grobie. Widniała na niej jedna data śmierci dwóch osób – 23.12.2008. Ich serca umarły tego dnia, kiedy zginął ich kochanek. Nie mogli żyć bez niego.

_Za bardzo tęsknili, _

_za bardzo kochali._

_* X-Japan [i]Endless Rain [/i]_

_** Autorką tego minidialogu jest Burial. Za jej zgodą wykorzystałam go lekko zmieniając na potrzeby ficka. __Zainspirował mnie lekko._


End file.
